


Delicious

by Sly_Bletchley



Category: Bleach
Genre: All Humans, Bleach AU, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grimmjow battles his wishes, Human Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, No shinigamis, Orihime don't, Orihime's seduction, POV Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Rangiku consejera, Romance, Rukia y Nelliel también, Smut, Ulquiorra only wants cereal, Whitout powers, graphic smut, leve romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley
Summary: Así la define: deliciosa. Ella es definitivamente su perdición y la mejor manera de mandar todo al mismo infierno.
Relationships: Grimmjow y Orihime, Inoue Orihime & Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, grimmhime
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sólo puede definirlo como erótico. Demasiado, al punto que no puede soportarlo ni por un segundo más. Su piel es suave, su aroma es sutil y dulce, su rostro tan inocente y su cuerpo tan deseable. Tan lleno de curvas peligrosas que lo dejan al borde de la locura, casi que está dispuesto a tirarse de ahí mismo, tenerla y perderse con ella entre las sábanas.

Su mano se tambalea un poco, todavía tiene la consciencia suficiente para pensar: sé lo que viene después, ¿realmente estoy dispuesto?

Grimmjow siempre ha sido un loco llevado a su maldita idea, y siempre le ha importado un bledo todo lo que no le afecte. En realidad ahora no está pensando en ella —está ligeramente ebrio, probablemente es poco realmente lo que esté pensando—, está viendo por su bien porque sabe que si vuelve a hacerlo, una sola vez más, no podrá detenerse. La querrá tener siempre para él, y cuando quiera abandonarla no podrá, tendrá que volver porque sabe que sin lugar a dudas que no hay otra mujer como ella en el mundo. No habrán otros ojos tan inocentes como esos, ni otro cabello, ni otras caderas; no habrá ni una sola réplica de Orihime.

Es por eso que lo siente como el momento decisivo. Ella todavía está consciente, de hecho se queja por el aparente calor que hace —él no está seguro de eso, con ella al lado incluso si estuviera en el Himalaya tendría un calor de mil demonios— y, maldito sea el Diablo, no deja de moverse y despejar sin querer sus hombros y su abdomen. 

Es más... ¿cómo mierda llegó él a su cama?

—Grimmjow-kun —se queja, sin querer soltando un gemido, y él siente que perderá la cabeza.

En realidad las dos, si el idiota fresa llega a enterarse. Es Grimmjow con una Orihime ebria después de todo, no hay ni que pensarlo, sería el culpable —de hecho, lo sería incluso si ella no estuviera así. 

Él de verdad no está seguro de querer atarse a una mujer. Porque es lo que hará sin querer si vuelve a tocarla de esa manera.

—Grimmjow-kun...

Se siente mareado, luego en la dicha más pura cuando su mano recorre aquel precioso abdomen.

Grimmjow se inclina sobre su cuello y no deja de lamerlo, mientras comienza a sentir su respiración un poco más pesada. Su mano baja, baja, y sigue bajando hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas —tanto es el calor que ella le ha ahorrado el trabajo de los pantalones desde el mismo momento en que pisaron su casa, si no fue antes incluso.

Sabe que ya no hay vuelta a atrás, pero ya no puede hacer otra cosa además de seguir. Al fin y al cabo, Grimmjow nunca se ha caracterizado por perder tales oportunidades, incluso si llegaran a costarle tanto.


	2. 2.

Se despertó con un humor de perros. El ceño fruncido no se lo quitaba nadie, se sentía un completo marica en ese momento. Nada más retomar la consciencia recordó que por la noche finalmente se apartó de Orihime y se cruzó de brazos , dándole la espalda. La muchacha siguió diciendo su nombre entre quejidos y tuvo suerte de no tener que recurrir a soluciones manuales en el cuarto de baño, básicamente.

Sin embargo ella, ebria como estaba, no le había dejado el trabajo fácil. Luego de darle la espalda sus delgados brazos lo rodearon y su respiración daba en su piel. Y se hubiera largado, pero realmente el alcohol le estaba haciendo más efecto que antes y junto con el calor estaba mareandose mucho.

Por supuesto Grimmjow no es el tipo de hombre que renunciaría a un polvo por cualquier tontería. Pero se da cuenta de que es lo que ha hecho, y eso le enfada mucho.

Un quejido lo saca de sus pensamientos, pero no se mueve ni un poco. Está claro de dónde viene, después de todo, ¡la maldita ésa está casi sobre él!  
¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Cómo!

Lo abraza como si fuera un puto peluche. Sus piernas están muy cerca de la suya, es más, una de ellas la tiene por encima, así que su pie le roza la pantorrilla y su entrepierna está más cerca de la piel de Grimmjow de lo que puede considerarse saludable. La situación lo está desesperando, ya no hace esa calor infernal de anoche pero se siente muy sofocado.

Orihime se mueve, soltando un poco el agarre sobre él. Es la oportunidad perfecta, escapar y quedarse lo más lejos de ella hasta el fin de los tiempos. De verdad que no quiere amarrarse a ella, no quiere volver a tocarla y aún así la vida y la propia chica no se lo ponen nada fácil. Lo tientan, lo retan a que lo haga. Pero no, piensa que su vida esta bien así. No va a sacrificarla, no debería, no por un polvo que va a estar seguramente más que bueno, aunque saberlo le duela en el alma.

—Grimmjow...

—Buenos días.

Su voz sale seca, severa. No puede hacerlo de otra forma. Pero Orihime no había abierto los ojos hasta ese momento, estaba a penas despierta y fue su voz que la terminó de hacer espabilar.

—¿Grimmjow?

Sabe lo que viene. Después de un tiempo, Orihime se vuelve realmente predecible.

—¡G-Grimmjow!

Y de inmediato ya no lo abraza más y siente su calor corporal bajar un poquito. Sólo un poquito. Todavía puede sentir su piel pegada a él, como si fuera una tortura.

—No grites...

—Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? —dirigió su mirada al chico, notando que estaba semidesnudo y ella con pijama. El más corto que tenía de hecho.

Grimmjow se llevó una mano a la cara y luego le echó una mirada. Cuando la vio tan perdida y a punto de explotar por lo roja que estaba —porque estaba imaginando cosas que no eran— se sintió un poco culpable. Menos mal, si se la hubiera tirado se habría sentido más hijo de puta que nunca a la hora de decirle que sí lo habían hecho. Esa chica no sabía lo mucho que lo había provocado, todavía conservaba algo de pudor estando sobria, cosa que nadie tenía en esos tiempos.

Eso en un principio le fastidiaba. Orihime se le hacía la persona más sosa que había conocido. Ahora, irónicamente, esa característica en ella lo volvía loco y su pudor era algo que se moría por ver romperse ante sus ojos.

—No seas escandalosa, no hemos hecho nada.

—Pero tú...

—¡Sí! Estoy en calzoncillos, que puto horror —exclamó con tono agresivo e irónico. Pronto chasqueó la lengua y suavizó un poco sus palabras—. Decidí quedarme a dormir porque empecé a marearme. Una moto y un mareo no es una buena idea.

—Pero...

—¡Hacía una puta calor del demonio! —se quejó— No iba a quedarme así porque a ti te averguenza ver a un tipo en pelotas —suspiró, sentándose en la cama y recogiendo sus pantalones, que encontró de inmediato en el suelo—. Deberías agradecer que no te dejé a tu suerte...

Orihime bajó la mirada, todavía avergonzada por la situación. Sin embargo era cierto, Grimmjow tenía toda la razón. Según lo poco que recordaba, él se había encargado de traerla a casa sana y salva. No había intentado hacerle nada a pesar de su permanente actitud —lo sabría. Era virgen pero tenía una buena educación sexual— y las constantes bromas que le hacía relacionadas al tema.

—Lo siento, te agradezco que me ayudaras —murmuró mientras alzaba la mirada. Pero se encontró con que él la miraba también mientras se disponía a ponerse la camiseta, así que al instante desvió la mirada.

Grimmjow había comenzado a parecerle atractivo desde que aprendió un poco a tratar con él —además tenía un bonito cuerpo a raíz de su esfuerzo que, a decir verdad, presumía con razón. A pesar de lo desvergonzado que se comportaba y lo grosero que solía ser, no era mal chico y siempre le decía que no comprendía por qué había estado enamorada de Kurosaki. Decía que era un idiota, y que si fuera él no habría dejado pasar tal oportunidad.

Sabía que no lo pensaba, después de todo estaba segura de que Grimmjow creía que era una aburrida cuando se trataba de esos temas. Pero agradecía que intentara levantarle el ánimo a su manera, por lo menos.

—Da igual.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Inoue sentía su cabeza martillear sin parar, pero era algo que pensaba podía soportar.

—No, no te sientas obligada. Yo ya me voy. Mientras más rápido mejor.

El tono que usó la hizo sentir mal. En ningún momento había querido echarlo de su casa, y parecía ser que esa es la idea que se había llevado.

—No es cierto —cuando vio que él estaba por salir de la habitación luego de ponerse los zapatos y coger su chaqueta, gateó por la cama y lo siguió—. Desayuna antes de irte.

Grimmjow la ignoró sin dejar su mala cara, pero Orihime se adelantó y se posicionó frente a él.

—Tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿no es cierto? Por favor, dejame darte algo.

La mirada de Orihime lo hizo dudar, porque ella no parecía tener problema en seguir con él y... Bueno, por más que quisiera evitarlo él sí quería estar aunque fuese un rato más ahí con la chica.

Dios, qué nena se había vuelto.

Bufó y relajó los hombros. Para Orihime esa fue una victoria, y con una sonrisa lo invitó a seguirla hasta la mesa.

[...]

Finalmente Gimmjow se fue sintiéndose mejor que nunca. No solía desayunar y, bueno, las comidas de las chicas siempre solían tener mejor sabor. Pero eso no le quitaba el mal humor al pensar como un idiota sobre ella.

Encima Orihime le había despedido deseándole un buen día en el trabajo y él, oh barbaridad, se había sonrojado como un estúpido. Por supuesto ella no lo supo porque ya se iba y le estaba dando la espalda.

Grimmjow jamás, jamás de los jamases pensó que oír esas palabras iba a ser tan satisfactorio y vergonzoso a la vez. ¡Es que se conocía! La única persona con la que frecuentaba —y gracias a sus amigos, no por cuenta propia normalmente— que sería capaz de decir eso con esa sonrisa jodidamente dulce y desesperante que tenía, ¡era ella! La jodida Orihime Inoue que había logrado sonrojarlo con algo tan simple y tonto como eso.

La mejor parte era que él no se sonrojaba porque, venga, se supone que nada podía avergonzarlo. Si esa chica supiera todas las cosas que había hecho con cuanta mujer se moriría, con la cara más roja que un tomate y más caliente que el mismo infierno. Y aún así...

¡No, él no se sonrojaba!  
No.   
... No.

Llegó al trabajo antes de lo planeado, se dio cuenta una vez estacionó su moto en el patio del taller. Miró el teléfono móvil que llevaba en su chaqueta luego de quitarse el casco, encontrándose con unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y notificaciones.

Fresa estúpida.   
Enana del averno.   
Tonta tetona.   
Ulquiorra.

No sabía cuál era más insoportable. 

Decidió ignorarlos y sencillamente bajó, adentrándose por el portón de lata que estaba ligeramente abierto.

Todos sus mensajes eran básicamente para saber si había llevado a Orihime a casa realmente. Kuchiki agregó algo como "como me entere de que le hiciste algo te castro". Y bueno, el de Ulquiorra era simplemente porque quería que le comprara unos cereales. Cosa que, dejaba en claro, no iba a hacer. No era el perrito de ése idiota.

[ I ]

Su jefe lo felicitó. Grimmjow no lo entendió, él sólo rió y se largó dejándolo con la duda.

"Hoy parece ser un gran día".

Sonrisa perspicaz incluída.

Grimmjow no lo comprendió porque él se sentía como cada día. Lo único fuera de lo normal esa vez fue que tomó un buen desayuno y el percance con Orihime pero...

Viejo estúpido.   
Él estaba igual que siempre.

Chasqueó la lengua, eran ya las seis de la tarde, todavía alcanzaba a ir al gimnasio y luego a comprar algo al supermercado para cenar.

Antes de ponerse el casco su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su chaqueta, descansando el casco entre una de sus piernas y la moto.

Orihime.

Apretó los labios. No iba a contestarle, eso sería ser un estúpido. No, sencillamente iba a dejarlo estar y seguiría con lo que había planificado.

—Dime.

Se maldijo internamente.

—Grimmjow-ku... —ella carraspeó. Él rodó los ojos, había insistido en que dejara de llamarlo de esa manera, pero a la chica a veces se le escapaba sin querer— ¿Has salido del trabajo ya?

Grimmjow enarcó una ceja, sintiendo que algo no encajaba de ese día. No estaba siendo como ningún otro, y él no estaba siendo como siempre tampoco. Por más que se negara a creerlo.

—Sí.

—Oh, menos mal. Es sólo que...

—Ve al grano.

Ella guardó silencio un momento al otro lado de la línea. Pareció dudar un poco, no lo sabía.

—Olvidaste tu billetera.

—... ¿Qué?

—Sí, estaba bajo la cama.

Grimmjow apoyó el codo en su mano, procesando la información. Joder, que estúpido fue. ¡Debió revisar sus bolsillos! Ahora estaba obligado a verla, justo que era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

—Voy para allá.

—P-pero no estoy en casa y...

—Pues vas a tener que regresar, porque voy en camino.

—¡¿Manejas mientras hablas?!

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua. ¿Era una maldita broma? ¿Qué le importaba a ella si manejaba mientras hablaba por teléfono? De todas formas no era un estúpido, podía ser todo lo que quisieran pero no un suicida.

—... Adiós.

—¡Grimm-!

Por favor, sólo quería alejarse de ella lo más posible para no caer de nuevo.

[II]

—Grimmjow, ¿trajiste mi cereal?

—No soy tu maldito perro —se giró a ver a su vecino.

—Genial, entonces. Nos vemos.

Lo vio simplemente voltear y cerrar la puerta de su departamento. Ulquiorra era un idiota, seguro que le decía a alguien más mientras se dedicaba a hacer nada en su departamento. Quien aceptaba sus peticiones era un estúpido total.

Entró en casa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras en el camino se deshacía de su ropa. Había ido a buscar su billetera y luego había tenido que negarse a la comida que Orihime le ofreció porque debió ser un duro día de trabajo. Debes comer.

Duro tenía otra cosa por su puta culpa.

Siendo sincero ni siquiera él comprendía su inclinación hacia esa chica. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres francas, seguras de sí y directas. Orihime no era nada de eso, seguía estando en su época de instituto en la que era amable, un poco inocente y dudaba sobre todo lo que decía.

Kurosaki, ¿Orihime tiene algún problema mental? ¿Desde cuándo es así?

Segundos después le respondió.

Esa es su forma de ser, zoquete. Siempre ha sido así.

Grimmjow se quedó mirando la pantalla, desnudo a mitad del baño. Tenía que ser una broma, nadie podía ser de esa manera sólo porque sí. En ese momento menos entendía su atracción.

Decidió meterse a la ducha y dejar eso así, simplemente. Ése día no iría al gimnasio, no se sentía de humor para ello, incluso si ahí podía encontrar a alguien que sí valiera la pena para tirar.

De cualquier forma ya había intentado olvidarse de Orihime de esa manera antes, y había sido imposible. No iba a seguir haciendo algo que no funcionaba y que sólo lo hacía desear más a esa chica.

Así como iba, estaba jodido.


	3. 3.

Lo que decía: sólo un idiota podía hacerle favores sin sentido a Ulquiorra. Sólo un idiota y Orihime.

Eso era una maldición. Tres veces. ¡Tres veces que estaba con ella en el día! ¡Por qué! ¡Incluso la tonta de Nelliel era mejor que tener que ver su maldita cara y sus malditos labios que se moría por devorar!

Por qué. Simplemente eso quería saber. 

Grimmjow jamás había estado tanto tiempo con esa mujer. Solían verse un par de horas cada dos o tres semanas porque no les interesaba verse mutuamente, además de que él trabajaba y ella estudiaba. Y cuando eso ocurría era por la alineación de los planetas, o simplemente porque estaban sus amigos de por medio. Así que Grimmjow había podido mantener controlada su atracción por mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco era una persona demasiado paciente o con una gran fuerza de voluntad, entonces si comenzaba a verla más seguido ya no funcionaba.

Y estaba seguro de que verla más de una vez al día, haber dormido en la misma cama que ella y tener que soportar sus palabras tontas y simplonas —con una extraña preocupación que no debía estar ahí—, iban a acabar con el poco auto control que le quedaba. 

Trabajo de medio año para evitarlo y ella venía y tiraba todo a la basura en un puto día. Aunque hasta ahora había sido por razones casuales. Pero ella seguía siendo la responsable. ¿No podía ser simplemente más atrevida, más acaparadora, más como cualquier mujer intentando llamar su atención? ¿Un poco menos Orihime Inoue?

—¿Grimmjowkjj? —enarcó una ceja cuando se interrumpió por cuenta propia, arrastrando la voz. Ella y el "kun" de los cojones. ¿En serio le costaba tanto?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Saludar —sonrió.

—Con esta ya van tres veces que nos vemos en el jodido día. ¿Realmente crees que es necesario?

La vio encogerse de hombros y dejar de sonreír.

—Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte...Él chasqueó la lengua, aunque en el fondo deseaba cerrar la puerta y azotar su cabeza contra esta. La situación lo tenía con la paciencia en números negativos, hablaba completamente en 

serio cuando decía que ya no podía más.

—Ya ni puto caso tiene.

—Me iré entonces.

—No seas ridícula, entra.

—Pero...

—Soy un cabrón, un gilipollas y todo lo que quieras. Pero Ulquiorra no parece dispuesto a devolverte el favor llevándote a casa —no me sorprende nada. ¿Y a mí me dicen imbécil?—, así que entra, espera a que coma y te llevo.

Ella se ve asombrada, y pronto parece tener intención de decir algo pero la interrumpe porque, en serio, lo pone de los nervios.

—¡Venga!, entra de una buena vez. No quiero ser responsable porque luego te timen o acosen en la calle, cabeza hueca...

—S-sí...

[ I ]

Minutos más tarde Grimmjow se encontraba en la cocina y ella sentada en la sala, de espaldas a él. Cuando acabó y se sirvió, se acercó a ver lo que la chica hacía. Se quedó apoyado en la pared con un plato hondo en una mano, mirándola mientras comía. Orihime observaba su sala con curiosidad. Masticó una gran cantidad de espagueti que se llevó a la boca, viendo como se ponía de pie para curiosear al lado de la televisión, donde había un hueco que fungía como estante. Ahí guardaba películas, series de televisión y videojuegos que había estado juntando desde que tenía quince años, todos en sus respectivas cajas, también controles, pendrives y demás aparatos electrónicos y de almacenamiento.

A decir verdad ella parecía sorprendida de manera grata cuando entró y se dio con su sala. Grimmjow no estaba seguro de qué era lo que ella esperaba, pero claramente la realidad había superado a su imaginación.

—¿Siempre has sido tan curiosa? —preguntó cuando la vio tocar los controles que tenía justo bajo la cuadrícula de los discos de videojuegos.

Orihime se enderezó y volteó, mirándolo directamente con las mejillas rojas al verse pillada husmeando.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es sólo que nunca imaginé que tuvieras tantas cosas de este estilo. 

—Supongo —dijo—. Tampoco es que nos conozcamos demasiado.

Grimmjow se alejó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, para finalmente rodear el sofá y sentarse a la vez que volvía a comer. La chica se quedó parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Al menos estamos a mano.

—¿A mano? —ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

—Yo me fui a meter a tu casa, y ahora tú estás en la mía —sonrió sin sentirse divertido en absoluto por el asunto.

Orihime rió, todavía de pie y le echó otro vistazo al departamento antes de que Grimmjow rodara los ojos y hiciera un gesto con la cabeza.

—Siéntate, pareces un perrito asustado.

—B-bien...

Ella tomó asiento en completo silencio, dejando el espacio suficiente entre los dos como para que un tercero pudiera sentarse. Grimmjow enarcó una ceja, masticando con lentitud por un momento. Finalmente un gruñido involuntario salió de su garganta y luego de tragar volvió a echarse comida a la boca.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que era una mujer interesada que sólo buscaba una oportunidad para tirarse sobre él. Entonces Grimmjow probablemente aceptaría pero la mandaría al infierno y luego estaría completamente en paz, porque resultó ser como cualquier mujer que había conocido. Pero ella había tenido muchas oportunidades, y ella sólo estaba mirando de aquí a allá sin siquiera voltear a su lado.

No sabía si sentirse ofendido o aliviado. Pensándolo bien, era Orihime. La única posibilidad era que todavía admiraba y amaba a 

Kurosaki.

Eso lo mosqueó.

Kurosaki era feo de los cojones, sin duda se sentiría ofendido.

—¡Hey!

Ella dio un salto y Grimmjow casi se atora por la risa incrédula que amenazó con salir. La pobre chica de verdad parecía un perrito desconfiado, pequeña, resaltando por lo poco que encajaba en su sala de estar. Debía decir que eso especialmente le gustaba. Su cabello pelirrojo, su rostro redondo y nariz pequeña. El chaleco rosa y la falda beige que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Maldita sea. Lo femenina y delicada que a veces parecía sólo lograban enloquecerlo más.

—S-sí...

—Relájate, me estás poniendo de los nervios —soltó chasqueando la lengua.

—Es que es extraño.

—¿Qué lo es? —preguntó sin dejar de comer. Masticando y masticando y luego tragando.

—Normalmente no estamos solos, siempre nos vemos porque alguien más lo propicia invitándonos al mismo lugar —dijo. Grimmjow decidió esperar un poco, sabiendo que probablemente eso no acababa ahí—. Y hace algún tiempo pensé en lo genial que sería pasar un día contigo, o unas horas de uno, así que estoy satisfecha. Aunque... —él notó el cambio de expresión de inmediato. Ya no parecía tan cómoda— lamento si te he molestado en algún momento.

Grimmjow se vio tentado a soltarle en la cara que lo molestaba desde que la conoció, y no en el buen sentido. Iba a decirle que por su culpa estaba siendo un idiota, y que su día a día había estado cambiando constantemente desde entonces. Y en ese especialmente había logrado girarlo por completo, se había quedado durmiendo en su cama y luego ella le había despedido cuando debió ir a trabajar.

Además la muy imbécil sonrió al final y a él le entró un estremecimiento del demonio que provocó su ceño fruncido. Estaba jodidamente molesto y atraído hacia sus malditas cosas y actitudes.

Acababa de decirle que pensaba que era genial —en realidad había dicho lo genial que creía sería estar un tiempo con él, pero a veces se le iba la olla y se ponía un pocomuy egocéntrico y vanidoso—, y él sólo quería comerle la boca.

—¿Grimmjow? —lo llamó al notar que se había quedado mirando en un punto, como si las respuestas de todas sus reflexiones estuvieran en sus labios. Cosa rara, pensó Inoue.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tosco.

—Te has ensuciado —fue lo que dijo después de unos segundos. Estaba por decir algo más, pero aparentemente creyó más importante hacer que viera ese detalle.

Fue un gran gesto. Grimmjow odiaba cuando le caía comida en la ropa, cuando le caía absolutamente cualquier cosa en la ropa.

Orihime acabó frente a un hombre que soltaba un par de maldiciones mientras tomaba un paño húmedo dispuesto a quitar esa mancha de salsa que osaba arruinar sus pantalones. Grimmjow siempre intentaba ser cuidadoso para evitar esos incidentes, pero costaba serlo mientras limpiaba esa cagada. Estaba perfectamente dispuesto a tomar el paño, acercarlo a su pantalón, y arrastrar de arriba a abajo o de izquierda a derecha hasta que esa cosa desapareciera.

Eso claro sólo empeoraría todo y Orihime lo tenía claro.

—¡Espera! —exclamó, llegando a su lado y tomando el trozo de tela esponjada de entre sus dedos— Apóyate ahí.

Para Grimmjow pasó en cámara lenta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había inclinado y con su mano en el costado de su muslo estaba quitando todo con un cuidado que Grimmjow jamás había visto en alguien. A veces su mano también se apoyaba en su bajo vientre. Y ella miraba tan fijamente su ingle que francamente le sorprendía que su pene no se levantara aún.

En lo primero que pensó fue en lo perfecto que sería tenerla así —aunque quizás arrodillada— con otras intenciones. Lo segundo fue una maldición y miles de malos deseos al mismo demonio. Luego sobre que una chica cualquiera ya le estaría comiendo con gusto la polla y lo mucho que desdaba que Orihime fuera como una chica cualquiera.

Lamentablemente resultaba que deseaba mucho más su ingenuidad y la forma tan segura que tenía de inclinarse hacia su paquete porque no estaba pensando en meterlo a su boca, sólo quería ayudarlo y limpiar la gran línea naranja que incluso se enrollaba en la tela. Minutos después en los que se obligó a mantenerse relajado, mirando hacia otro lado cuando la imaginación se iba de su control, Orihime se enderezó con una sonrisa. Lo terrible había terminado por ocurrir, porque incluso con años teniéndolo nadie controlaba una erección. Pero Orihime sabía nada de anatomía, era muy distraída o había ignorado deliberadamente a su pene.

—Es mejor hacerlo con cuidado para que no se vaya a esparcir demasiado —le sonrió. Grimmjow sintió que iba a escupir sus pulmones.

Ella dijo otro par de cosas que ignoró olímpicamente, puesto que sólo se dedicó a mirarla ir hacia el fregadero, abrir el grifo y lavar el pedazo de tela. Pensó que estaba diciendo algo que podía ser importante, quizás algo que fuera útil cuando volviera a su vida común en la que Orihime Inoue no dormía a su lado y en la que no se preocupaba —aunque fuese poco— por él. Grimmjow estaba quemándose. La piel le ardía y sus pasos lo llevaron justo detrás de ella, donde se inclinó, apoyando su peso bajo los brazos de la chica, con las manos en el borde del fregadero y parte de la encimera.

Orihime se tensó y guardó silencio, borrando su sonrisa, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Grimmjow detrás. De inmediato se dio cuenta del extraño ambiente, sintiéndose inquieta e indebidamente curiosa.

Grimmjow era alto, fuerte y su cuerpo se sentía malditamente caliente, incluso en esa breve distancia que todavía estaba entre ellos. Le sacaba una cabeza o menos, así que se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de su cuello. Orihime tenía muy clara la base de los acontecimientos que sucedían a ese. Lo que le hizo pensar, recordar, que Grimmjow era un hombre extrovertido, deportista, con mucha energía, que solía acompañarse de mujeres con dos cosas en común: seguridad y sensualidad.

Orihime estaba segura de que no era el tipo de chica que podía atraer a un hombre como él, aunque Rangiku haya insistido que lo podía hacer mejor que nadie a pesar de que ella había asegurado más de tres veces que no se veían de esa manera, que eran muy diferentes, que no había nada que podía tenerlos juntos por más de tres o cuatro horas.

—Grimmjow... —murmuró su nombre con inseguridad, preguntándose por qué él le había apartado cabello con una mano para acercarse a su cuello. Por qué había puesto esa mano en su cintura y por qué besaba su piel con el aura de un depredador.

—Cierra los ojos —exhaló, sintiendo su mente nublada mientras sus sentidos, articulaciones; mientras todo su cuerpo trabajaba por cuenta propia.

Movió el encantador chaleco rosa con su mano y la otra quemó sobre el abdomen tibio de Orihime que se había encargado de descubrir. Mientras eso ocurría, no dejó de besar en ningún momento su piel. Grimmjow bajó y bajó, hasta que dio con su hombro. Por un segundo la miró, estaba roja como el infierno y sentía su temperatura subir bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sus labios se veían más deliciosos que nunca, pero su deseo por morderla iba más allá que su intención de besarla hasta morir.

Sin delicadeza enterró sus dientes en el suave hombro de Orihime. De inmediato escuchó un gemido que le provocó un escalofrío y que su cuerpo completo se tensara. Se enderezó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 

Que se lo llevase el Diablo.

Acabó por erguirse, devolviendo el chaleco y el cabello a su lugar mientras sentía la mirada curiosa y confundida de Orihime. La ignoró, por supuesto.

—Hora de ir a casa, cachorrito —sonrió con malicia, intentando mostrar despreocupación, causando que ella se apartara y saliera de la cocina con la cara enrojecida y pasos torpes.

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua, apoyándose en la encimera tras él. Echó la cabeza atrás un momento, su ceño más que fruncido y su temperatura bajando en cantidades mínimas.

Por desgracia, se requería más que tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente para conseguir llevar a esa mujer a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice un fanart sobre una escena. Lo dejo aquí: https://karmelyon.tumblr.com/post/621146154724409345/puedes-dibujar-alguna-escena-grimmhime-de


	4. 4.

Después de eso no volvió a verla. No en dos semanas, al menos, y cuando ocurrió fue en la fiesta de Rangiku. Con ella borracha como una puta cuba.

También fue por arte de su desgracia, no pretendía atraparla al vuelo y sentirla malditamente pegada a él a penas llegara a la fiesta, en realidad.

—¡Grimmjow! —La mujer suspiró cuando vio que Orihime estaba a salvo gracias a él.

Sin embargo eso no quitó la extraña mirada que le dio. De pronto Grimmjow sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo, además de cómo cojones esa tonta se había embriagado de nuevo. La vez anterior había sido la primera oportunidad en que la chica había bebido, y francamente no creía que era del tipo que quisiera pasar por ese martirio una vez más. Estaba seguro de que la cabeza le había dolido horrores aunque no hubiera querido demostrarlo ante él.

—Gracias a Dios, esta chica nos va a provocar algo a todos.

—¿Cómo demonios pudo beber tanto en media hora?

Rangiku soltó un bufido mientras tomaba a Orihime de los hombros para después enderezarla. Grimmjow notó que no dejaba de murmurar cosas incomprensibles.

—En media hora puedes beber hasta reventar y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y no lo resiste bien —dijo—. Supongo que tendré que cuidar de ella.

Grimmjow no solía ser compasivo. Prefería dejarle la responsabilidad a los demás mientras el hacía lo correspondiente, igual que Orihime, beber hasta la muerte. Pero Rangiku era... ¡Era Rangiku! Cuando no había alcohol, ella siempre tenía, y nunca había sido tacaña con nadie, incluso con él.

En realidad no debería estarse excusando. La única respuesta que había para eso es que era gilipollas de los buenos. Y era mejor que esa niña se fuera con alguien que pudiera protegerla contra cualquier cosa.

—Venga, no te deprimas. Ya la llevo yo a casa. Así dormirá y no mosqueará a nadie —dijo.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, y entonces comprendió que sí había algo que no sabía, porque después de un rato, a pesar de las luces del lugar, los ojos de esa mujer brillaron como si hubiera encontrado el absoluto paraíso. Era un brillo sospechoso, como quien está a punto de enviarlo con los leones con la mejor de las intenciones.

Bien podían ser tonterías suyas, ya que Rangiku nunca decía no a una noche sin responsabilidades y con mucho alcohol. Que era básicamente su pan de cada día.

—Cuídala bien por mí, ¿si? —Sonrió casi con ternura— Y no le rompas el corazón.

Rangiku se fue después de empujar a Orihime contra su pecho, nuevamente, haciendo que se tambaleara. Eso había sido más que inesperado, no esperaba que la dejara con él así nada más.

¿Ninguna amenaza? ¿Ninguna Kuchiki mostrándole los dientes?

—Venga, amor. Debes ir a descansar ese culo —suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para llevarla a través de la gente que estaba por cada rincón de la casa.

En el camino vio a Nelliel y Kurosaki, y los dos le vieron junto a Orihime. Era imposible hablar a esa distancia y tampoco pretendía hacerlo, así que hizo un gesto con la mano y su rostro se lleno de pesadez.

Venga, a soportar a una peligrosa Orihime ebria.

—¿Grimmjow...?

—El mismo, así que más te vale poner de tu parte.

Dirigió una mirada a su rostro, se veía adormecida, y si no fuera por el agarre en su cintura le habría sido imposible caminar.

Kurosaki.

Sí, definitivamente le ofendía mucho que siguiera colada por ese idiota. Que lo ignorara y que encima se pusiera toda ebria por él. Grimmjow era mucho peor, pero al menos le daría algo con lo que disfrutar.

[ I ]

Hubo un momento exacto en el que todo se distorcionó de una manera salvaje. Por lo menos unos días después de la segunda borrachera de la pelirroja.

Orihime ya no parecía Orihime.  
Él ya no parecía él.

—Grimmjow, quiero que me toques.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula y se sintió ligeramente acosado, incómodo, pero también muy sorpredido, de manera grata. Orihime tenía una mirada de determinación que pocas veces le había visto desde que la había conocido y que la hacía ver malditamente atractiva, y aunque era una chica dócil, se caracterizada principalmente por su valentía.

La valentía de seguir cuando todo se derrumbaba, la valentía de seguir amando a una persona que no la amaba y la valentía de soportar las tonterías de Ulquiorra con tanta desfachatez. Y ahora también esa valentía que no estaba terminando de entender del todo.

Orihime estaba caminando hacia él, mirándolo con firmeza y una blusa que no hacía más que transparentarse.

Grimmjow sabía a la perfección cuando una chica se le insinuaba. Se olía, se sentía y se veía. Orihime lo estaba haciendo, pero la pobre se estaba esforzando cuando ni siquiera era necesario. No le quedaba, sinceramente, pero que no fuera su estilo no le quitaba lo excitado que estaba.

Su mirada y ella en su totalidad estaban siendo más sensual de lo que solían ser.

—Por favor, tócame.

Estaba a punto de decirle que el desamor y la falta de probar una buena tarde de sexo la habían vuelto loca de remate cuando su suave y delicada mano tomó la suya. Orihime estrelló su maldita mano contra su seno número uno y no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Mal plan.

—Orhime, tienes que pensar bien las cosas. Sé que parezco un hombre pasional y que soy muy apuesto, pero suelo pensarme bien todo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Debes evaluar los pros y los contras y...

—¿No quieres?

—No —dijo—. Quiero decir. No es lo que tú quieres, amor.

Orihime lo miró como si acabara de decir que era una niña tonta. Se veía triste, mucho.

—Pero —Apretó la mano, por lo tanto consiguiendo que sus dedos se enterraran otro poco en su pecho—... Creí que tal vez podías estar conmigo. Igual como estás con las demás chicas, conmigo.

Grimmjow rió sin creerse lo que oía. Eso claro, luego de pensar en Ulquiorra para que sus deseos carnales disminuyeran a cero. Pero era difícil o más bien imposible imaginarse todo el tiempo a Ulquiorra si esa chica estaba con sus encantadores ojos clavados en él, y clavándole los dedos también en su propio pecho.

—Niña, no quieres estar así conmigo. Lo que tú quieres es que Kurosaki te ponga ojitos y sonrisitas adorables porque sigues enamorada de ése maldito-.

—¡E-ese es el punto! —exclamó, tomándolo desprevenido.

Grimmjow no podía imaginarse que estaba pasando por la mente de Orihime, definitivamente. La mayoría de chicas eran fáciles de descifrar para él. Si mostraban interés era señal de que podía intentar algo más con ellas y si le seguían el juego buscaban lo mismo que él. Entretención.

Por el contrario, si pasaban de su cara, difícil pero no imposible, era claro que debía buscarse a alguien más.

Cuando se trataba de Orihime no sabía qué estaba pensando cuando estaba borracha, cuando le estaba casi obligando a desayunar, cuando se inclinaba cerca de su entrepierna para limpiarle el pantalón o cuando llegaba a su casa de la nada ya pasado de las diez de la noche, con un abrigo que duró hasta que puso un pie dentro, un pantalón ajustado y una blusa que se translucía. Todo con la intención de que se lanzara sobre ella, al parecer.

Pero estaba confundida. Claro que sí. Durante los dos años que la conocía ya, estaba aún enamorada de Kurosaki y no se le iba a pasar en dos días. La chica se había pasado desde la adolescencia sola, y aunque había sobrevivido bien por sí misma, no había nadie que la hiciera sentir amada.

Por eso ahora buscaba de su calor, creía. Él le había ofrecido una mano y ella le había abrazado.

—Yo... No estoy enamorada de Kurosaki. Hace meses intento encontrar una manera de acercarme a ti y de mostrártelo pero nada ha hecho efecto —murmuró recién demostrando algo de vergüenza. Aún así no le soltaba la mano y Grimmjow con completa sinceridad no hallaba una manera que evitara hacerla sentir dolida o rechazada y a la vez lo alejara de sus gloriosos pechos. Tampoco es que quisiera alejar su mano pero eso lo desconcentraba.

Orihime era demasiado ingenua. Si era verdad lo que decía, ¿qué pretendía haciéndoselo saber? Sabía perfectamente el estilo de vida que llevaba.

—Le pregunté a Rangiku y dijo que los hombres veían algo sensual en una mujer ebria. Entonces pensé que haría algo en ti, y quizás con alcohol podría ser más atrevida.

Claramente no había sido así. Sí que había hecho efecto en él, pero no era adivino para saber qué era lo que buscaba. Era la chica a la que todos cuidaban, la más recatada de todas y la que estaba enamorada de otro tipo, supuestamente. Nadie iba a pensar en algo parecido en esa situación.

—Luego intenté pasar tiempo contigo y creí que había avanzado en algo... —Le dirigió la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Oh si, recordaba perfectamente el suceso en su cocina.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza, llamando la atención de ella. Era surreal. Se le estaba entregando lo que siempre quiso desde que la conoció en bandeja de plata, pero por alguna razón no se sentía completamente bien. Todavía le quedaba conciencia y algo le decía que Orihime se iba a arrepentir de todo eso.

—No hay exclusividad conmigo, Orihime.

—No la necesito —afirmó.

—Claro que-.

Sin embargo Orihime se veía igual de decidida que en un comienzo. Grimmjow estaba seguro de que nada de eso acabaría bien pero tampoco podía seguir batallando consigo mismo.

—Ya no soy una niña. Haz conmigo lo que gustes, Grimmjow.

Él era incapaz de negarse ante una petición así con esos ojos tan impresionantes.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa...  
Nota mental, quejarse con Rangiku de sus consejos imbéciles.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Princesa es por simplemente variar su nombre, y piensen que amor no está dicho como un apodo cariñoso. Si tengo que imaginarlo, diría que suena como lo dice el Capitán Garfio de Once upon a time.
> 
> Adjunto el vídeo en caso de que no lo conozcan. Minuto 2:29: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nv4WFiDIEQk&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Nota 2: Aquí está el smut(?).

Como por arte de magia, la indecisión sobre si debería estar o no tocándole los pechos a la chica, se desvaneció. Grimmjow se había limitado a comerle la boca y subirla para que se agarrara como un koala a sus caderas y espalda. Esa era una buena razón para tocarle el trasero y los muslos, aunque realmente ya no necesitara de razones para convencerse ni para poder tocarla, porque Orihime había declarado abiertamente querer tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Minutos más tarde, cuando fue a dejarla sobre su cama y Grimmjow comenzó a bajar por su cuello y la prácticamente inservible blusa, es cuando escuchó por primera vez un gemido de Orihime. Era tan fino, digno de una chica como ella. Cree que porque lo que le atrajo siempre de Orihime fue su imagen recatada y su forma de ser tan... ¿dulce, amable, delicada, extraña, desesperante, tan tan frustrante? Es decir, era justamente lo que evitaba en una mujer. Era el estereotipo que más odiaba y solía creer que la mayoría de esas chicas no eran realmente tan inocentes como hacían parecer.

Y ahí estaba la viva imagen de sus pesadillas, con el cabello esparcido por su edredón y las piernas enrolladas en su cintura, después de confesar que todo ese tiempo estuvo intentando llamar su atención, y escondiendo tan bien sus intenciones. Era una jodida mosquita muerta. Pero, una vez más, por alguna razón no le parece tan odiosa como pudo parecerle antes, estaba incluso excitado y Grimmjow podía sentir una emoción que nunca antes había sentido.

Se inclinó hacia ella, moviendo la cadera, y apretando su pierna un poco a medida que subía hasta su trasero y llevaba sus dedos hasta el cinturón del pantalón. En medio de eso, nuevos gemidos escaparon de los apetecibles labios de la pelirroja.

Eso sí que sí, a Grimmjow lo volvían loco las pelirrojas, incluso si no discriminaba a ninguna chica.

Grimmjow volvió a sus labios y los mordió suavemente en medio del beso. La incitó con sus manos a que levantara la cadera y con eso pudo entonces tirar de la prenda. Se irguió y siguió tirando del pantalón hacia arriba, hasta que Orihime tuvo que levantar también sus piernas. Cuando salió lo tiró a los pies de la cama, y con sus manos evitó de inmediato que ella pudiera volver a bajar sus piernas. Nada más las tocó sintió la suavidad de su piel y le fue imposible no morder su pantorrilla y luego su muslo.

—Eres perfecta, amor.

La miró mientras, posterior a morder su muslo, la hacía bajar y estirar sus piernas para poder ir a su oblicuo, ombligo y entonces a sus pechos, todavía cubiertos con la blusa. Por supuesto no se perdía de mucho, el sostén era por obviedad blanco —lo veía perfectamente—, y la prenda que pretendía cubrirla mostraba gran parte de su abdomen. Dejó un beso en la cúspide de cada pecho y volvió a enderezarse.

—Por cada pregunta que me respondas quitaré un botón —dijo de repente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era un juego que lo ayudaría a saber qué esperar exactamente, o más bien a encontrar respuesta a las preguntas que seguían en su cabeza. 

Grimmjow quería ser lo más realista posible, un día sabe una verdad, que Orihime ama al imbécil de Kurosaki; y al siguiente llega a su departamento, diciendo que no está enamorada de la persona que él —y todos— pensaba. Quiere confiar, quiere creer que es verdad que a quien desea es a él, pero no puede. Aún así, Grimmjow no se iba a detener por nada del mundo, porque era egoísta, porque las manos le quemaban y había deseado a Orihime desde el primer momento en que habló con ella. Grimmjow no iba a detenerse ni porque al segundo en que se enteraran, Kuchiki, Nelliel y Kurosaki se le iban a tirar encima con la única meta de perjudicarlo a él y su descendencia.

—Pero...

—Es solamente un juego que nos beneficiará a los dos, princesa —le dedicó una sonrisa y pudo ver perfectamente cómo el color rosa en sus mejillas se volvió un rojo que la hacía ver maravillosa.

Finalmente ella asintió.

—Muy bien —Se apoyó con una mano al costado de su cabeza y llevó la otra al borde de su blusa, jugando con ella—. Me gustaría saber... ¿cómo es eso de que ya no estás enamorada de Kurosaki? Ya sabes... Años tras él, ¿para simplemente echarlo al olvido?

Había empezado fuerte y no pretendía cortarse por un poco de consideración a ella y sus sentimientos por Kurosaki, menos lo haría cuando ella había afirmado que ya no le movía el corazón como antes. De igual forma, Orihime dudó.

Había sopesado la idea antes de formular la pregunta. Y podía ser terrible preguntar sobre el anterior interés amoroso de una chica estando en el juego previo, según cómo se lo tomara. Sin embargo, si lo que decía ella era cierto, no buscaba que la complaciera como cualquier otra, aunque dijera que podía con una relación de conocidos con ventaja y cero exclusividad, quería quedarse con más que su cuerpo y por un tiempo más duradero.

—Quiero que sepas que si quieres hacerlo no me detendré por nada del mundo —Comenzó a deslizar los dedos por su abdomen—. Si lo que quieres es sacarle celos a Kurosaki, u olvidarte de él, o lo que sea; no dejaré de ayudarte. Sin embargo, tienes que decirme la verdad.

—Está bien —dijo, no parecía molestarle responder su pregunta—. Fue gracias a ti —rió levemente.

Grimmjow enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de mover su mano. Pasó el pulgar por debajo de la tela del borde de su ropa interior y luego lo sacó, acariciando su piel. Repitió lo mismo un par de veces y luego se enderezó para poner sus manos en la parte interior de sus muslos, demasiado cerca de su zona erógena.

—Eres muy atractivo, te preocupas por ti mismo, tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad y determinación. Eres pulcro, tienes una gran variedad de hobbies... En pocas palabras eres un hombre realmente interesante. Ahora incluso eres amigo de Kurosaki-kun, aunque no te guste decirlo —Orihime soltaba una palabra tras otra con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que lo congeló. Nunca se había parado a escuchar lo que tenía que decir o a ver su forma de actuar, se había cegado a sí mismo, intentando reprimir los deseos que la involucraban. Finalmente, Grimmjow estaba loco por su apariencia, pero poco sabía de ella y su forma de ver el mundo—. Eres arrogante, no tienes trabas al hablar de las cosas con las peores palabras que puedes encontrar y tu sonrisa es muchas veces petulante. Eres como quieres y nadie es capaz de hacerte cambiar eso, porque siempre estás seguro de todo.

—Creo que ibas bien al principio... —gruñó, sintiéndose por alguna razón molesto al ser llamado un gilipollas, básicamente. Normalmente no le importaría.

—No creo que haya empeorado, y tienes muchas cualidades más —se movió de repente, levantándose un poco y apoyándose en sus codos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, en ese segundo y desde hace mucho—. A mí me gusta tu forma de ser, Grimmjow-kun. Con cada cosa que a la gente le desagrada de ti... A comparación de Kurosaki-kun, jamás te vi como un hombre perfecto, y así es como te vi hasta que me gustaste. 

Él carraspeó, desviando la mirada y centrándose en el botón. De inmediato lo quitó, y pudo ver su ombligo sin que lo cubriera la tela. Pasó por alto que, una vez más, se le había escapado de la boca un kun junto a su nombre.

—Eres un hombre muy considerado a pesar de cada circunstancia. Incluso cuando llegaste y sólo querías golpear a Kurosaki-kun... recuerdo que me animaste cuando supiste que no era correspondida, en vez de burlarte de mí.

Grimmjow enarcó una ceja. Sí había recordado el mismo momento del que ella hablaba, aunque debía confesar que lo que tenía en mente era muy distinto de lo que ella aseguraba. De hecho sabe muy bien lo que dijo aquella vez, y no se limitó en reiterar la palabra estúpida. En serio no comprendía qué clase de ser era Orihime. A un momento tan ingenua al otro tan vergonzosa, después atrevida y luego... Por todos los infiernos, de verdad había algo mal con ella.

—Te dije estúpida al menos diez veces.

—Así es, después de decirme que sufrir por un chico era una tontería. Estabas realmente enojado —sonrió—. No por mí, pero lo estabas, y eso te llevó a perder la paciencia. Dijiste que no valía la pena imaginar cosas donde había nada. Nunca nadie me dijo eso, y yo no lo tenía en mente tampoco. Estaba ciega.

—Entonces esa es tu definición de considerado, decirte que eres una estúpida ilusa —dijo con ironía.

Orihime se encogió de hombros.

—Era la realidad, y me la tiraste a la cara de la única forma en la que la hubiera entendido. Me cuidaste cuando estuve borracha, nunca me tocaste como ahora mientras estaba así, aceptaste mi desayuno, me seguiste comentando lo tonta que era por querer a Kurosaki-kun. A parte de todo eso, siempre que me veías hablábamos un poco, a pesar de que tuviéramos muchos temas de conversación... pero te dedicabas a ayudarme a tu manera. Tú y tus palabras cuando te conocí me hicieron reaccionar —sonrió nuevamente al finalizar.

Grimmjow se quedó mirándola, genuinamente curioso. Prefirió omitir el detalle de la primera noche, cuando sus manos no pudieron evitar tocarla. Escuchando lo que decía, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa. Qué tontería... qué imbécil se estaba volviendo. 

—¿Aceptar tu desayuno me hace un hombre considerado? —preguntó, finalmente.

—Todos dirían que sí.

—Creo que has respondido todas las preguntas de un tirón... —murmuró, con su corazón sintiéndose estúpidamente conmovido. Qué cosa más impensable. Orihime le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Lo encontraba una tontería, ella tenía una forma muy extraña de ver las cosas, y de hecho su comida lo era también, por lo que recordaba.

Grimmjow lo sabía y lo reafirmó en ese preciso instante, que una vez la tocara no podría volver atrás, no podría olvidarla. Y aún así estaba por pasar el punto de no retorno al que le había temido durante un largo tiempo. 

Comenzó a sentir que se quemaba por dentro, el corazón, sus manos, su cabeza. El juego le empezó a parecer una tontería, pero de todas formas decidió hacer una última pregunta. 

—¿Te arrepentirás mañana, Orihime?

—Nop —le sonrió—. Nunca. 

Pensó que podía ser ingenuo alguna vez.

De un tirón, Grimmjow logró quitar uno por uno los botones, provocando que sin querer Orihime soltara un pequeño chillido a causa de lo repentino que había sido. Una de sus manos fue directo a uno de sus pechos, cubierto por el sostén blanco que le recordó un poco a cuando la conoció. Llevaba un vestido blanco, se veía maravilloso con su figura y con su cabello cayendo en su espalda y sus hombros. La hacía ver siempre tan apetecible, tan inocente, tan malditamente angelical, y tan peligrosa.

Besó sus pechos y tomó su cintura entre sus manos. Las deslizó por sus caderas hasta llegar a su precioso trasero. Ese que se veía tan increíble en esos pantalones ajustados, aunque no había sido muy fan de ellos. Lo apretó por un momento y luego volvió a subir la mano, esa vez hacia su espalda baja, provocando que la espalda de Orihime se curvara. Le mantuvo las piernas en sus caderas y el movimiento le provocó un nuevo pequeño gemido. Grimmjow jamás había estado tan desesperado por tocar a una mujer, y con todo el respeto que merecía Orihime, podría estar por semanas follándosela sin cansarse de ella, de su maldito cabello, de sus malditas caderas y del infierno que se sentía frente a su entrepierna. Estaba más que seguro de eso.

Grimmjow siempre lo supo: Orihime, desde que comenzó a meterse en su rutina sin que él lo quisiera, incluso cuando no estaba realmente presente; era un estigma del que nunca se iba a poder librar cuando lo aceptara. Y antes había pensado que incluso si eso llegaba a ser mentira, si ella quería usarlo, esperaba que le permitiera tenerla para él un poquito más, sólo un poquito. Había estado resignado a que, incluso si ella captaba la atención de Kurosaki por fin, él iba a tener el recuerdo, la verdad de que hubo una vez en que Orihime estuvo bajo él deseando estar ahí.

Pero ahora ni siquiera piensa en si será verdad o no, porque quiere creer que lo es, porque siempre una parte de él esperó que se desencantara de Kurosaki. Una parte de él siempre estuvo enfadada porque no podía tener a la única que había deseado de verdad, en todo sentido. Grimmjow nunca se detendría. Aunque pretendiera creerse las palabras de Orihime, no le importaba, no quería que le importara. Quería que estuviera para él, quería que le mintiera si era necesario, quería su boca incluso si no le pertenecía.

Por favor úsame, Orihime.

—Grimmjow —suspiró.

Él la levantó, usando una mano en su trasero y otra en su espalda para acercarla a su cuerpo. Orihime se apoyó con sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas y con sus brazos le rodeó el cuello. Sentía su perfume por todos lados y sólo podía percatarse de su aliento y el roce casi irreal de sus labios. Echó un vistazo a todo su rostro mientras el cabello la hacía cosquillas en la mano.

Orihime levantó una mano para ponerse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego la hizo quitar un brazo para sacarle la blusa, y así mismo hizo con el otro brazo, para que acabara al lado de ellos en la cama. 

Con una de sus manos , tomó el rostro de Orihime mientras la besaba, y fue girándolo con cuidado. De sus labios pasó a su cuello y volvió para recorrer toda porción de piel que fuera capaz de encontrar en su rostro, hasta que decidió atrapar sus labios con los suyos. La besó sintiendo una especie de emoción por momentos y luego recordando bajar un poco el ritmo. Al mismo tiempo que mordía sus labios y pasaba su lengua por uno y por el otro, apretaba firmemente con su otra mano, que estaba en su cadera. Así encontró el pequeño y encantador rollito que se coló en su mano. Rió durante uno de lo segundos en que separaba sus labios de los de Orihime.

Grimmjow decidió volver a recostarla, y a penas pudo verla desde arriba, presenció la indecisión en el rostro de Orihime, que eventualmente puso las manos en su torso, por sobre la camiseta que estaba usando. Pronto bajó hasta la costura de la parte inferior para saltarla y tocar directamente su piel. Las yemas de sus dedos no estaban tan caliente como él, por lo que, además de la acción, el tacto lo tomó sobresaltó un poco, incluso si lo esperaba. Grimmjow miró el rostro de Orihime, enmarcado con algunos mechones. Ella estaba concentrada, o tal vez estaba mentalizándose por lo que estaba haciendo o lo que pensaba hacer.

Con una suavidad y cuidado increíbles, Orihime delineó cada músculo y ranura que había en su torso, hasta que llegó a su pecho y se detuvo. Grimmjow sintió la mano completamente pegada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y después la mirada de la chica. Él estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida hasta ese instante, la mujer a la que tanto había deseado y deseaba lo estaba tocando, y antes había podido apreciar la suavidad de casi todo su cuerpo. Básicamente estaba en el nivel más alto de emoción y excitación, provocando que el corazón le latiera un poco más rápido de lo que lo hacía en cualquier otra situación. Aunque probablemente Orihime no lo pensaría así.

—Está muy agitado...

Grimmjow enmarcó su rostro con su mano. Inmediatamente después, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. La tomó por el trasero y la acercó un poco más, y luego más, con un movimiento que le quitó un par de jadeos, los cuales acabaron muriendo en su boca. Un momento después, él mismo se quitó la camiseta, separándose brevemente de ella para hacerlo. La tiró por ahí y volvió a sus labios. Tiró suavemente de su cabello, para que le dejara espacio en su oreja y cuello, y mordió y besó su piel, embriagado con su sólo existir. Mientras lo hacía, sintió de vuelta un pequeño tirón en su cabello.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar la mano que estaba en la mejilla y cabello de Orihime, y recorrió su suave abdomen, sonriendo, una vez más, al sentir sus pequeños rollitos bajo la yema de sus dedos. Pasó de largo y llegó hasta sus bragas, entonces la miró por unos segundos, intentando transmitirle lo que estaba por hacer. Comenzó a bajarlas por sus muslos después de que ella levantara un poco su cadera, y se enderezó para quitarlas, primero de un tobillo y después del siguiente. 

Posteriormente, le extendió las manos, invitándola a sentarse un momento. Cuando Orihime se acercó, Grimmjow la rodeó, abrazándola y de paso, mordiéndole en tono de juego la piel del hombro. Cuando la sintió estremecerse, la apretó un poco más contra él y deslizó las manos desde el fin de su espalda hasta llegar al broche del brasier. 

—Extrañaré el increíble recuerdo que me trae al verlo en ti —murmuró. 

A penas lo sacó por sus brazos, alejándose, Grimmjow se preparó para ponerse de pie. La mirada de Orihime lo siguió, desde que rodeó la cama para acercarse al velador, cuando dejó su brasier doblado en la superficie del mismo, y cuando abrió el cajón, ella comprendió qué estaba pasando. Se sintió avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso, y Grimmjow pudo ver a través de ella. Soltó una carcajada, tomando tres sobres de condones y cerrando el cajón. Inmediatamente después los lanzó a un lado de Orihime para comenzar a quitarse los pantalones.

—No te preocupes, nunca lo haría sin uno mientras no me autorices. 

A penas lo dijo, recordó lo ocurrido la primera noche de borrachera de Orihime. Qué doble cara era. ¿Por qué demonios, de todas formas, se sentía culpable? Maldita sea. 

Una vez desnudo, se acercó y comenzó a avanzar por la cama, llegando hasta ella y provocando que se volviera a recostar a penas. Desde el primer momento notó que, en realidad, el hecho de verlo totalmente desnudo la superaba aún. Lo más desnudo que había estado frente a ella, había sido cuando estaba en ropa interior y durmieron en la misma cama. Esa vez también se había avergonzado. Aunque ahora parecía más bien... paralizada. 

—E-Es...

—Cierra la boca —dijo. 

Justo después la besó, tomándola de los muslos para acomodarse bajo ellos. Grimmjow llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna expuesta de Orihime, que tembló cuando las yemas de sus dedos encontraron su clítoris. Grimmjow vio sus labios abrirse sensualmente y le dedicó una sonrisa. Hace tiempo que estaba completamente húmeda, pero que lo estuviera no hacía que fuera suficiente. Quería evitar que en cualquier momento se olvidara de él, quería darle lo único que era capaz de dar: una noche increíble, intentando hacer su primera vez tan satisfactoria como estuviera a su alcance. 

Las piernas de Orihime se tensaron y relajaron, y entonces se volvieron a tensar, marcando el ritmo de las sensaciones que su solo pulgar causaba. Con la otra mano la apretó un poco más contra su cadera, oyendo los suspiros y suaves gemidos que salían de su boca. 

Durante casi todo ese tiempo su pene se había mantenido firme, tanto que era molesto. Lo abrumaban todas las cosas que esa mujer lo hacía sentir, le nublaban el juicio sobre el hecho de que, en verdad, él no era el mejor tipo con el que podría estar. Orihime era perfecta para estar con tipos sosos, de buenas intenciones, que pusieran su corazón antes que sus piernas. Y, desgraciado él, estaba meditando la idea hacer lo mismo.

Detuvo su pulgar un momento y movió su mano para deslizarla por toda la extensión de su intimidad. Estaba muy mojada, tanto que se le hacía agua la boca y algo dentro de él se desesperaba por poder sentir la calidez de su interior alrededor suyo. Soltó su pierna y tomó uno de los condones al costado de su abdomen. La miró de reojo cuando dejó de tocarla para poder abrir el sobre. Sonrió levemente al ver que miraba fijamente de sus manos a su pene, realmente curiosa. Puso el sobre del otro lado y sopló el condón, luego apretó la punta y lo deslizó junto con el prepucio. 

En ese momento se le ocurrió molestarla un poco.

—Tranquila, ya te tocará ponerlo a ti —rió. 

Orihime se puso totalmente roja y se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada por haber descubierto que había sido pillada. No estaba siendo disimulada de cualquier forma, pero Grimmjow estaba satisfecho con su interés. Posicionó su pene frente a su entrada y presionó un poco, para asegurarse de que no iba a moverse; mientras se estiraba arriba de ella, poniendo, una vez más, la otra mano junto a su cabeza. 

—Es posible que te duela cuando llegue al tope, amor. Debes avisarme de tu límite, pero de cualquier forma, puedes apretar mis hombros, porque de cualquier forma necesitaré ir más allá de eso —dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. De pronto al oírlo pareció entender que no iba a ser todo placentero, al menos en esa oportunidad—. ¿Estás segura? No necesitas llegar tan lejos si-.

—Hazlo. 

Orihime había apretado fuertemente los ojos mientras lo escuchaba, y cuando los volvió a abrir parecía suficientemente mentalizada y segura de que quería llegar hasta el final. Confesaba que se sentía aliviado. No iba a enfadarse si decidía dejarlo hasta ahí, pero iba a ser una situación muy incómoda para él.

Grimmjow le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla antes de devolver la mano al colchón y comenzar a entrar lentamente. Sintió una sensación realmente placentera recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando el calor y la estrechez dentro de ella lo inundaron. Cuando adentró la punta, la mano de Orihime se enrolló en su antebrazo y la otra tomó la piel de su hombro. Al seguir, los dedos de ella se enterraron en ellos con fuerza y su rostro se contraía del dolor. Con la mano que no se estaba apoyando acarició desde su muslo hasta el borde de sus pechos, y luego de vuelta. 

—Respira tranquila. 

Ella obedeció y pudo sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello y barbilla. 

—Tendré que ser un poco brusco —le avisó cuando sintió el tope. A penas la mitad de su pene estaba dentro de ella, faltaba bastante—. Aprieta y grita cuanto quieras si lo necesitas. Mírame a los ojos. 

Orihime asintió, temblorosa y se adentró en sus ojos calipso. Grimmjow la miró durante un rato, jurando que no había nada mejor que perderse con ella en todos los sentidos. No quería que eso acabara, realmente quería todo de Orihime. Aplicando un poco más de fuerza, terminó de entrar, sintiendo al instante las uñas de ella enterrarse con más fuerza que antes y el gemido que le desgarró la garganta. 

Dejó de moverse y movió su brazo para apoyarse con el antebrazo y poder estar más cerca de su rostro, mientras que ponía la otra mano tras su cabeza, abrazándola contra su cuello. Con las yemas acarició su nuca, intentando relajarla, y le indicó con un susurro que no dejara de respirar hondo. 

—Grimmjow, sigue, por favor.

En poco tiempo Grimmjow no volvió a sentir el dolor en sus quejidos, de pronto lo estaba volviendo loco al darse cuenta del placer que ella estaba sintiendo. Se había enderezado nuevamente y la tomaba de las caderas, mientras sentía las manos de Orihime recorrer sus brazos. Estaba completamente agitada y sonrojada, con las pestañas acariciándole la piel bajo los ojos y los labios medio abiertos, mientras en su garganta resonaban sus finos gemidos. 

Por un buen rato se sintió en las mismas nubes, sin dejar de moverse dentro de Orihime. Era incapaz de pensar, sumergido en un placer que lo mantenía como drogado. De pronto el solo sentir su piel, su interior, su voz diciendo su nombre, el ver el movimiento de sus pechos; lo mantenían a un nivel de sensibilidad que lo abrumaba. Había un cosquilleo incesable, sabía que pronto terminaría, por lo que sin pensarlo movió su mano hasta el clítoris de Orihime. Ella comenzó a gemir todavía más fuerte. Volvió a acercarse a ella, apoyándose en el colchón, y la besó. Sus gemidos resonaban en su boca. Orihime movió sus piernas, tensándolas, por lo que supo que estaba ya prácticamente al límite. Él siguió penetrándola, y cuando la escuchó gritar un nuevo temblor le recorrió el cuerpo y luego sintió como algo dentro de su cuerpo se apretaba. Grimmjow dejó escapar un gemido, desviando su rostro al cuello de Orihime. 

Segundos después, se quedó completamente quieto, a excepción de que comenzó a deslizar su nariz por la piel de su cuello. Pasó por su oreja y por su mejilla, hasta que se alejó un poco para poder mirarla. Al igual que él, había estado respirando irregularmente. Podía sentir todavía su pecho rozando el suyo a causa de eso.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —Grimmjow enarcó una ceja al notar que estaba apretando los labios, y que una vez más parecía estar a punto de explotar de lo roja que estaba.

—Sí, solo... Lo hice. Es... vergonzoso, ahora que me doy cuenta de ello —rió bajito. 

Grimmjow rió también, enderezándose en la cama a la vez que salía de ella. Inmediatamente después escuchó un gruñido, que por la reacción de ella de cubrirse, una vez más, el rostro, estaba claro de donde había salido. Él rodó los ojos, no había nada que hacerle.

—Ven —Le ofreció su mano—. Te prepararé algo de comer. 

—N-no es necesario, yo...

—Es mi culpa que hayas gastado tanta energía —enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa perversa—. Y nunca permito que alguien pase hambre. 

Orihime comprendió que se refería a sus amantes, aunque él no había querido decirlo de esa manera. Estaba segura de lo que había dicho, ella no necesitaba que la tratara de forma especial. Ella quería estar con él, incluso si eso significaba darle lo único que buscaba. Orihime tomó su mano, dejando que la ayudara a sentarse en la cama y, después, a ponerse de pie. En realidad a penas pudo hacerlo, al tocar el suelo sus piernas cedieron y él tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. 

—Ya veo que no era la mejor idea. Siéntate, iré al baño y regreso. 

Grimmjow la ayudó a sentarse y se alejó hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. Orihime solo pudo fijarse en su trabajada espalda y su trasero. El color se le subió hasta las orejas. A pesar de que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con Grimmjow, no quería decir que eso no fuera demasiado para lo que ella acostumbrara. Nunca hubiera pensado que lo vería totalmente desnudo. Nunca pensó que realmente todo acabaría como ella esperaba. 

Cuando él regresó ya no llevaba el condón y le traía papel de baño. 

—Ten.

Ella se esforzó por no mirar su ingle y por limitarse a tomar el papel. Grimmjow normalmente se habría reído, igual que las otras veces, ¿pero no estaba siendo demasiado? Comprendía que esa situación era nueva para ella, pero sentía que se le estaba saliendo de control. ¿No había hecho lo peor ya?

Se alejó para ponerse los boxers. También cogió su camiseta del suelo, pero no se la puso. Estaba destinada a cubrirla a ella.

Vio a Orihime temblorosa intentando secar la parte interior de sus muslos y su zona íntima. Y desde atrás esperó a que acabara, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pensando realmente. Esperaría a que ella misma lo soltara, si no lo hacía, entonces le preguntaría directamente. 

Cuando ella acabó, fue con su camiseta y se la pasó por la cabeza. Ella acabó de hacerlo y luego le ofreció la mano, para probar si podría esta vez ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, aunque sus piernas no cedieron, pudo oír claramente el quejido que salió de sus labios. Sin dudarlo, Grimmjow la tomó en sus brazos, pasando el brazo tras sus piernas y por su espalda. 

—¿Qu-qué haces? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Te llevo a comer. 

Grimmjow se quedó mirándola por un segundo en completo silencio. No se dijeron nada mientras él preparaba una olla con arroz y un sartén con salsa boloñesa comprada. Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a preguntarle qué estaba pasando, después de lo que había pasado, hubiera esperado que se sintiera un poco más libre junto a él. Hubiera esperado que se sintiera realmente como una chica a la que le gustaba genuinamente y que deseaba algo más que simplemente acostarse con él. 

Mientras lo pensaba, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Orihime no le estaba dando ninguna señal de querer seguir ahí. 

Diez minutos interminables después, Grimmjow sirvió frente a ella un plato de arroz con salsa. Orihime subió la mirada y lo vio sentarse a su lado en la mesa de la cocina americana. Los taburetes giraban, así que él pudo acomodarse fácilmente a su lado. Comieron, otra vez, en completo silencio. Aunque a Grimmjow la situación ya lo estaba desesperando, era bien sabido que no era poseedor de una gran paciencia. 

Minutos después, escuchó el sonido del tenedor chocando con el plato cuando Orihime terminó. Al instante se volteó a mirarla.

—Muchas gracias. Si no te importa... —dijo con una leve sonrisa—, iré a buscar mi ropa y regresaré a casa. 

Grimmjow no se fijó realmente cuando se puso de pie, porque se quedó mirando atentamente el punto de la sala que estaba tras ella unos segundos antes. Dijo que no le importaba ser usado, dijo que si quería darle celos a Kurosaki o olvidarlo, la ayudaría. Sin embargo, ella dijo también que lo quería. Y él no era el tipo de hombre que bajaba la cabeza y aceptaba ser engañado de esa manera. 

Se puso de pie y siguió los pasos de Orihime hasta su habitación. No estaba pensando realmente cuando la volteó para que quedara dándole la espalda a la cama, ni cuando la hizo acostarse y se puso sobre ella. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, cachorrito? —A comparación de la primera vez que usó ese apodo, él no estaba haciéndose para nada el despreocupado— ¿Crees en serio que puedes venir a mi casa, acostarte conmigo y luego irte como si nada?

Orihime parecía realmente aterrorizada, porque él estaba realmente enfadado. 

—Creí que... creí que eso es lo que hacían siempre... tus amantes —murmuró, confundida, no entendiendo cuál había sido su error. Él dijo que no podía darle exclusividad... ella simplemente lo había aceptado.

—¡Tú-! —gruñó— ¡Tú no eres una maldita amante! ¿Por qué demonios querría que te largaras? ¿Crees que si fueras solo una maldita amante más, me hubiera acostado contigo, sabiendo que todos tu malditos amigos van a querer cortarme las pelotas si se enteran, Orihime? ¿Crees que me lleno la boca diciéndole a cualquier mujer que traigo a mi cama lo perfectas que creo que son? ¡Ya que te gusta tanto como soy, debiste haber pensado que no hago cosas innecesarias cuando quiero algo!

Ella guardó silencio.

—Quiero que me contestes, Orihime —siseó. 

—Dijiste que no había exclusividad contigo...

—Sí. Lo dije antes de tocarte y antes de preguntarte tus verdaderas intenciones. Antes de decirme que te gustaba. ¡Antes de que decidiera destruir todo lo que trabajé por dos años para mantenerme lejos de ti, porque tú sólo veías a Kurosaki!

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que no iba a decirle nada más, así que se quitó de encima, todavía enfadado, y se sentó cerca de los pies de la cama. Más lejos de lo que en una situación normal se hubiera sentado. A pesar de todo, no quería seguir siendo un bastardo. Lo había pensado mil veces, cuando la tocara no iba a poder volver atrás. Eso significaba que no iba a querer dejar de verla, de tocarla, que no iba a querer tener con él a otra maldita mujer que no fuera ella. Eso significaba que no se iba a rendir solamente a su cuerpo, eso significaba que se iba a dar cuenta en realidad de lo mucho que la conocía. Orihime era una niña inocente, pero no estúpida. Buscaba en Kurosaki un amor idealizado, quizás porque era la figura masculina que tenía más cerca después de la muerte de su hermano, aunque en la realidad no estuviera tan cerca. Cocinaba como el maldito infierno, era una maldita excéntrica cuando cocinaba pero se divertía al hacerlo. Era valiente cuando debía serlo, y se enfrentaba ingenuamente a cosas que a veces estaban fuera de su control. Era como el maldito perro de Ulquiorra, y lo sabía, pero seguía haciéndole favores aunque eso significara que él no se lo devolviera. Cada vez que bebía hablaba sobre su hermano y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, a veces hasta lloraba por ello. Adoraba tanto a sus amigos que siempre hacía todo lo que le pedían, aunque eso significara descuidar las cosas que debía hacer en su casa o para la escuela. Le gustaban los algodones de azúcar y el helado de chocolate, pero odiaba el helado de menta o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella. Orihime era demasiado influenciable cuando se trataba de Rangiku, y demasiado débil cuando era sobre Kurosaki, Kuchiki o su mejor amiga, Tatsuki.

De verdad estaba tan enfadado por ser, también, un estúpido iluso. 

—Grimmjow —sintió la mano de Orihime en su hombro. La había sentido acercarse gracias a la cama. Pero aunque hubiera deseado alejarse de ella, no fue capaz—. Yo... te quiero. De verdad te quiero. Pero dijiste que no iba a tener exclusividad, creí que lo mejor era irme para no romper mi palabra de que no te pediría nada más. Grimmjow... y-yo...

—¿Tú qué?

—¿Te gusto? —susurró. 

—Creo que destruí todo lo que trabajé por dos años para mantenerme lejos de ti, porque tú sólo veías a Kurosaki, suena como algo así —respondió, aún con la vista lejos de ella.

No escuchó nada salir de su boca por un rato.

—Entonces... ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? —consultó de repente. Grimmjow podía sentir que el tono de su voz había cambiado, estaba menos afligida, más relajada y alegre.

—¿No vas a irte entonces? —devolvió la pregunta, mientras giraba para mirarla. Orihime estaba sonriendo dulcemente, y la vio negar con la cabeza— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

De inmediato la vio ponerse roja, pero no parecía rechazar la idea. Aunque por su manera de actuar, Grimmjow entendió que no había comprendido en verdad lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Solo estoy preguntando por dormir, amor. No por acostarnos otra vez.

—¡S-sí, lo sé! Jaja.

La risa nerviosa y su expresión alarmada le confirmaron que estaba mintiendo. Él sólo solo rió también, entretenido con su reacción. Se puso de pie y se acercó al costado de la cama, donde tiró desde la sábana para llevar hacia atrás también el edredón. Posteriormente, le ofreció su mano, que Orihime aceptó para ponerse de pie sobre la cama y caminar hacia el lugar que Grimmjow había despejado para ella. Luego simplemente se sentó y se corrió. Grimmjow vio como dio palmadas en el lugar que quedaba para invitarlo a sentarse también. 

Se metió con ella dentro y al mismo tiempo se recostaron, quedando uno frente al otro en medio de la cama. 

—No quería irme, en realidad. 

—Entiendo. 

—¿Quieres hablar... sobre eso de que trabajaste por dos años para...?

—Creo que otro día —le respondió, deslizando la mano por su cintura que su camiseta estaba cubriendo.

—¿Ellos se enfadarán mucho? —preguntó.

—No creo que sea tan terrible si les dices que estabas en todos tus sentidos. Tus amigos solo quieren cuidarte de mí, no soy el tipo de hombre que cualquiera esperaría para ti, ¿entiendes? —le explicó. 

—¿Por qué?

—A ti parece darte igual, pero no ven nada moral en acostarse con mujeres por diversión. Y en ello tienen razón. Creerán que te veo como un objeto, pero eres mi perdición, princesa. La verdad, es que yo soy a quien tú puedes usar.

Orihime frunció el ceño.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Grimmjow sonrió, acercándola a él con la mano que mantenía en su cintura.

—Ese es el punto.

Juntó sus labios y los movió lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación que los de Orihime le entregaban. Eran tan aterciopelados y apetecibles, igual que toda ella, y sentía la necesidad de tenerlos juntos por un buen tiempo. Sin volverse sensual, sin que se convirtieran en un camino para acabar nuevamente entre sus piernas. Grimmjow sencillamente quería tenerla al lado, porque ya había aguantado bastante, y ya había caído ante ella, deliciosa y delicada, suave y hermosa. Un estigma que aceptaba con gran placer.


	6. 6.

Grimmjow acabó descubriendo algo increíble. Despertar junto a Orihime era, por mucho, una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer y, después, verla hacer el desayuno con nada más que su camiseta podía convertirse en pasatiempo realmente delicioso. La chica no era la mejor cuando se trataba de combinar alimentos, pero Grimmjow se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mezclar lo menos posible los huevos con alguna barra de chocolate que llevara en su abrigo —si lo hubiera hecho era la mejor explicación, considerando que Grimmjow no era muy fan del chocolate y no tenía nada parecido en su casa.

Y así como verla cocinar se convirtió en una actividad anti-estrés, verla intentando combatir con sus aparatos en la sala para poder encenderlos, no podía causar menos que sus carcajadas.

—¿Quieres algo de ayuda, amor? —preguntó después de un rato, tomando el hervidor para servir el agua humeante en su interior en dos tazas, mientras la miraba desde su cocina.

De reojo la vio dar un salto y voltear, haciendo que su cabello se moviera con ella y se esparciera en una nueva posición al rededor de sus hombros y pecho.

—A decir verdad, creo que sí —rió levemente, con las mejillas algo rojas.

—Noté que no tienes este tipo de cosas en casa, así que no desesperes y luego te enseño —dijo, estirando su mano para acercar a él el tarro de café y simultáneamente abrir la tapa. Derramó una cuchara en cada taza y volvió a cerrar el contenedor.

Orihime estuvo en silencio un momento, hasta que volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Crees que es raro? —preguntó con timidez.

—Creo que es normal, solo eres una estudiante —contestó sin darle demasiada importancia. Cuando volvió a guardar silencio, Grimmjow alzó la cabeza y la vio agachada contra sus propias rodillas en su sillón. Se veía pequeña y dudosa, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos deslizándolo por su labio inferior—. No me importa, si es lo que piensas.

Orihime volteó de inmediato, mostrando su mejor expresión de haber sido pillada sin quererlo. 

—Ya eres bastante admirable por tener que lidiar con tus problemas a la vez que estudias. Eso te da... independencia —dijo, por un segundo perdido, intentando buscar la palabra correcta. Orihime lo miraba fijamente, después de hacer el desayuno él se había ofrecido a servir las bebidas y había ofrecido que se cambiara si quería. Ella, sin embargo, se quedó con su camisa y ahora estaba en su sofá.

—¿Tú crees? —frunció levemente las cejas hacia arriba, dudosa.

Grimmjow asintió, poniendo azúcar a las tazas. Una para él y dos para ella.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas así? —preguntó, viendo un pendrive que había recogido antes de sentarse y que ahora deslizaba por sus dedos.

Grimmjow enarcó una ceja y puso las dos tazas en la barra, junto con una cesta de galletas saladas a cada lado de un sartén con huevos, tomate y cebolla.

—Me gustan las películas, y puedo guardar varias cosas además de eso en ellos.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—¿Fotos...? —murmuró.

—¿Música? —aportó.

Grimmjow asintió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la barra de la cocina. Ella se puso de pie mientras él se lavaba las manos, por lo que cuando acabó Orihime estaba a su lado. Grimmjow la miró y recibió una sonrisa deslumbrante. Le cedió el grifo y antes de pasar por detrás le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Entonces... —La escuchó decir mientras iba a sentarse del otro lado. No la miró, esperando a continuara, pero cuando iba a comenzar a comer notó que no lo había hecho aún. Levantó la mirada, encontrándola sonrojada y jugando con un mechón de su cabello— uhm...

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó.

—Sobre lo de anoche...

—Si vas a intentar excusarte y disculparte, ni lo intentes. No creo que haya nada que lamentar.

—Entendí algo equivocado —admitió avergonzada—. Te herí.

—Tampoco hablamos realmente sobre eso. Ahora déjalo y ven a desayunar —apoyó el codo en la superficie, esperando a que se moviera sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella dio la vuelta para sentarse a su lado, pero se quedó mirando hacia él en vez de su taza de café. La vio fruncir levemente el ceño, y supo de inmediato que no iba a haber forma de salvarse de lo que iba a decirle a continuación.

—Me gustas —soltó, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo sentir avergonzado de una forma en que Grimmjow no pensaba volver a estar. Quería tomar una galleta y metérsela en la boca para detenerla, y también poner la mano en su nuca y besarla—, no quiero herirte y quiero dormir contigo.

Grimmjow levantó el brazo hasta poder apoyar la mejilla en la palma de su mano. La miró durante unos segundos más hasta que ella comenzó a apretar los labios.

—Y pensar que realmente puedes decir esas cosas como si nada —dijo—. Eres jodidamente atractiva cuando te ves tan determinada.

—¡Grimmjow! —exclamó, tapándose un lado del rostro.

Él sonrió.

—Así que quieres dormir conmigo. Yo no tengo problema alguno, pero resulta que debo ir a trabajar y tú a clases. No creo querer hacerlo rápido tampoco.

—¡Hablaba de dormir! —volvió a decir— Dormir.

—Que sí —soltó una carcajada—. Desayuna de una buena vez, amor.

Orhime frunció los labios, pero finalmente cedió. Mientras desayunaban, Grimmjow revisó si teléfono, encontrándose con miles de mensajes de parte de los amigos de Orihime, Neliel y Ulquiorra. Bueno, los de el último no eran demasiados, más que nada preguntando por qué el grupo se llamaba Shinigamis cuando no a todos le gustaban esas tonterías, y chantajeando a Kurosaki para ir y ver si Orihime estaba en su departamento.

Grimmjow soltó un suspiro y dejó el teléfono un momento, dándose cuenta de que Orihime estaba por preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría.

Entendía por qué ella no habría dicho que estaría ahí, considerando la reacción que tendrían y que posiblemente no estarían desayunando de haberle dicho a alguien que no fuera Rangiku.

Pero entendía también la maldita preocupación de su mejor amiga al no encontrarla en su casa a altas horas de la noche o durante la mañana.

—¿Dejaste tu teléfono en silencio?

Él tenía la excusa de que no lo tuvo hasta hace un rato atrás. Cuando Orihime había llegado, lo había dejado en la mesa de centro de su salón. Y tampoco planeaba preocuparse de si sonaba o no en la sala teniéndola bajo él en su cama.

De inmediato la vio enterarse e ir en busca de él. Quedó en el abrigo que llevaba en la noche, notó.

Mientras ella lo desbloqueaba y revisaba todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía, él respondió como sólo a él se le podría ocurrir. Haciéndose el tonto para simplemente molestarlos.

Hasta que Orihime se dignó a responder.

Estoy en casa, puso. Grimmjow se largó a reír, dándose cuenta de inmediato de su error, cosa que Tatsuki le hizo saber. Vio en primer plano la cara de horror de Orihime cuando leyó que su amiga había estado en su casa hace menos de cinco minutos.

Finalmente se cansó de fingir que no tenía nada que ver.

Está en conmigo. Y no es asunto de ustedes. Así que dejen de joder y dejen joder.

La vio irse al baño mientras intentaba rectificar su comentario y no gritarle en el proceso. Grimmjow se encontró solo en su taburete, maldiciendo a todos esos idiotas por arruinar el desayuno, y a sí mismo, por haber pensado en tomar el maldito celular.

Después de un rato en el que Orihime no volvía, decidió revisar el teléfono otra vez.

Ven a comer, Orihime.   
Me estoy enfriando.

Esa vez sí escuchó su nombre en un grito de enojo que vino desde su pasillo. Ella se acercó rápidamente, tan roja que parecía estar a punto de explotar. Al instante alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

—Tenía que hacerte venir, estamos arruinando el desayuno —se excusó.

—No era necesario.

Grimmjow sonrió.

—Lo era. Necesitan dejar de meter sus narices donde no los llaman —dijo, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Orihime. Al final volvió a suspirar, rindiéndose—. Acabemos de una vez. Tengo que llevarte a casa y después te dejaré en tu escuela.

—No es necesario —repitió en un murmullo, no menos enojada por hacer enfadar a sus amigos. Orihime guardó silencio un momento, pensando bien en la situación. Segundos después se sentó al lado de Grimmjow, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su parte—. Dijiste que se iban a enojar de todas formas. Tenías razón, pero solo por eso lo dejaré pasar. No quiere decir que me agrade que les hayas escrito eso.

Grimmjow apoyó el rostro en su mano, nuevamente, y la miró mientras comía los huevos del sartén y bebía su café.

Ella lo había dejado por la paz. No sería él quién siguiera dando la lata con ese tema.

—Tenemos diez minutos antes de que el más cercano toque la puerta. Te llevaré algo para que comas en el receso.

Centró su atención en su desayuno, sabiendo que ella lo miraba después de haber soltado eso. Qué tontería, pensó. Nunca creyó llegar a decir eso, pero por sus pelotas que iba a ir a dejarle un maldito almuerzo de ser importante.

—N-no es-.

—Necesario —completó él, asintiendo—. Sí lo es. Pasaste la noche conmigo. Y de ahora en adelante... —susurró, volteando hacia ella y acercándose a su rostro, sorprendiéndola— No puedo dejar que no te alimentes bien, como podrás entender. 

Orihime desvió un poco el rostro, pero no para rechazarlo. Simplemente estaba demasiado avergonzada entre su penetrante mirada y su voz sugerente. 

Grimmjow llevó los dedos a su mandíbula y ladeó un poco la cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente su autorización. Cuando simplemente la vio cerrar los ojos, terminó de acercarse para juntar los labios con los de ella. Segundos después, se separó un poco de Orihime. 

—Iré a vestirme. No comas muy rápido —aconsejó mientras se alejaba y ponía de pie—. Te dará dolor de estómago. 

Después de poner la mano sobre su cabello a la altura de su nuca, y acariciarlo un momento, se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, como le había dicho. Luego de dos minutos salió y la encontró acabándose su café. Él se había puesto unos jeans para ensuciar y una camiseta holgada, y en sus brazos traía la ropa de Orihime. 

A penas divisó su blusa blanca la notó ponerse roja, otra vez. Grimmjow rodó los ojos, sin poder creer que después de acostarse con él seguía poniéndose así. Aún así no le molestaba, era gracioso. 

—Hey —la llamó, para que lo mirara a él en vez de mirar a la palma de su propia mano—. Me gustas, amor. Y quiero dormir contigo —sonrió, mientras ella dejaba la taza de vuelta en el mesón—, en todos los sentidos que te puedas imaginar. 

—¡Grimmjow! —se quejó, volviendo a esconderse entre sus manos. 

—Sí, sí —rió—. Te recomiendo cambiarte. Debemos irnos dentro de poco.

[ I ]

Grimmjow sintió las manos de Orihime aferrándose a su abdomen durante todo el camino hacia su casa, y en ese momento, en el camino a su escuela, donde esperaba sinceramente no encontrarse con Kurosaki. Una vez llegaron, se estacionó en la orilla del carril, sintiendo al instante las miradas de todos los demás estudiantes sobre ellos mientras giraba la llave para detenerla. Se quitó el casco, dejándolo entre sus piernas, y le tendió la mano desde su lugar a Orihime para ayudarla a bajar de la motocicleta. 

Con el brazo apoyado en su casco, la vio quitarse el que ella llevaba y ofrecérselo, mientras con la otra mano se arreglaba el cabello. Notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no podía decir si era por las miradas de los idiotas que jamás habían visto a alguien bajarse de una moto o si era porque nunca le había gustado mucho subirse a su moto. 

Negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo en tu casillero, vendré a buscarte en la tarde.

La vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—Pero no puedes, tienes que trabajar y... no es-.

—Si sigues diciendo que no es necesario nada de lo que hago, me veré en la obligación de castigarte de alguna manera —dijo seriamente.

—¿Cas...? —susurró, sin creerse ni entender del todo a qué se refería. 

Él sonrió de lado.

—Eres tan inocente algunas veces, amor...

—V-vas a llegar tarde al trabajo —cambió el tema, ocasionando que Grimmjow chasqueara la lengua. 

Estaba por ponerse el casco cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Volvió a dejarlo donde estaba y volteó hacia ella. 

—¿Acaso no vas a despedirte como corresponde, princesa? —preguntó, enarcando levemente las cejas. Supo que entendió a qué se refería por su expresión. En realidad esperaba que lo evitara intentando explicar que sería muy vergonzoso hacerlo cuando tanta gente les estaba prestando atención, pero lo sorprendió verla dar un paso hacia él y dejar un beso en sus labios. 

Grimmjow silbó suavemente cuando reaccionó. 

—Es impresionante lo caliente que eres cuando simplemente haces las cosas —dijo. 

Cuando la vio abrir la boca para exclamar su nombre, Grimmjow estiró su mano y la acercó por la nuca para volver a besarla. Esa vez durante unos segundos más. 

Se alejó un poco de Orihime y le sonrió, deslizando su mano de su cuello a su hombro. No se apartó mucho más.

—Que tengas un buen día, amor. 

La vio asentir lentamente y terminó de deslizar su mano hasta la de Orihime. Grimmjow la tomó por un momento y la apretó con suavidad. Entonces la llevó a su casco para enderezarse y, finalmente, ponérselo. 

Volvió a mirarla un momento mientras giraba la llave, haciendo sonar el motor nuevamente. 

—Ten un buen día también —la escuchó decir.

Grimmjow asintió, agradeciéndole. 

—Nos vemos —se despidió, enderezando la moto y arrancando después de ver que no se acercaba ningún vehículo desde atrás o adelante. 

Orihime se quedó mirándolo hasta que dobló al final de la manzana, y justo después escuchó su nombre dicho por la voz de Tatsuki. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para ser regañada por su irresponsabilidad al ir sola al departamento de Grimmjow en plena noche. Sin embargo, sabía que el mayor problema era que había ido donde él. Iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para convencerla a ella y a Ichigo de que eso era lo que de verdad quería.


End file.
